PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core B is to provide statistical, database and electronic-data capture support for proposed and future research projects supported by the Center for Childhood Obesity Prevention, while continuing to enhance and strengthen its own research capabilities. Implementing collaborative statistical support as well as developing community-engaged informatics resources is paramount to the success of each individual research project and, subsequently, each junior-level Principal Investigator. The Biostatistics and Informatics Core will collaborate with the Center, its researchers, and their projects by: 1. Providing statistical collaboration for all Center research projects, applying newly developed statistical methods as needed; 2. Implementing and maintaining informatics solutions, including development of electronic data capture infrastructure and requisite database, as well as developing a data warehouse hub with the purpose of sharing data between Center studies; 3. Providing statistical and research informatics mentoring, education and training ; and 4. Preparing statistical analysis plans as well as power and preliminary data analysis in support of subsequent extramural application submissions. The Biostatistics and Informatics Core (hereafter Biostatistics Core) will serve as a centralized resource for statistical and informatics collaboration while maintaining strict attention to accepted standards of both statistics as well as database design. The Biostatistics Core will work closely with the Administrative and Scientific Support Core A (hereafter Administrative Core) and the Metabolism Core C to ensure that all Center researchers are receiving exacting statistical collaboration including timely, accurate and reproducible analysis as well as secure and congruent informatics solutions.